An Interesting New Professor
by Sakura793
Summary: Maron Delacour is the older sister of Fleur Delacour, but she has a history, with one of Harry's professors! This is one adventure you'll want to be part of. If you are a fan of Sevy this is the story for you, and if not its ok! OC/SS, RW/HG, CC/HP, RL/T
1. Chapter I: The Proposition

**(I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's creations. I only own my character – Maron Delacour who I created using J.K Rowling's amazing magical world. I made no profit from writing this story and only hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 1 – ****"The ****Proposition****"**

It was an early morning when she woke up tired and hungry. She rolled over and grabbed for her wand in the dark. When it reached the tip of her fingers she snatched it up and mouthed a spell groggily to open her shutter windows.

This was Maron's life, living in her tiny one bedroom apartment. She chose to live around muggles making the atmosphere she commuted in quiet and composed, however the apartment itself was dressed like a witch's commode. She lived there with her favorite book collection of advanced charm-related itinerary and her sheer orange and pink curtains.

She got up from her bed and slowly slipped a house coat on over her shoulders and walked into her kitchen. Her light blonde colored hair was a little messy from her pillow and her eyes were barely open, showing slight jewels of blue. She made herself a cup of coffee with another swish of her wand, her family's favorite French blend. She turned around to take a seat at her little breakfast nook when she was met with a familiar face, already in a seat across from her.

"I hope you don't mind my necessary intrusion Ms. Delacour." Albus Dumbledore said, putting down his own cup of coffee.

Maron hadn't even flinched by his sudden appearance and merely took a seat in front of Dumbledore, without much of a care, "Please don't worry about formalities this morning, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles and pursed his lips tightly in concern, "Perhaps you missed the Daily Prophet this morning?"

Maron made a slight scoff in the back of her throat, "I haven't had the pleasure yet Albus, as you very well know."

Dumbledore laughed, "I have to extend an offer to you my dear."

Maron pushed a few strands of her golden locks out of her face, "What kind of offer?"

"A job." Dumbledore replied, pushing the spectacles back up his nose.

"I have a job Dumbledore, working at the Ministry," she replied, standing up and taking the dishes to the sink where they began washing themselves.

"Working as a secretary in the Department of International Magical Co-Operation…not quite the job you have dreamed of back in school, is it?" he asked in the kindest tone he could muster.

Maron had been facing the sink, away from Albus. A light tear rolled down her cheek which she brushed away quickly, "So my dreams never caught up with me. There is no shame in doing secretarial work." She sighed; it was hard for her to hide her grief, "What did you have in mind?"

Dumbledore sipped his coffee once more as it seemed to refill by itself when it got low, "Come and join my staff," he simply replied.

Maron closed her eyes, walked forward and put her hands on the edge of the counter, "That's impossible Albus."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head lightly, "You could teach advanced charms."

Maron flinched slightly, the thought of teaching was a dream of hers although it was not her biggest, "How can I," she tightened her grip on the counter, "It is not all forgive and forget with _him_…."

Albus lowered his head, "Perhaps not, but you two cannot keep living like this. You are both equal parts of something much greater and I hate to see both of you in pain."

Maron sighed releasing her grip, she hated the lectures Dumbledore continued to preach every time she saw him, "I'll think about it."

Dumbledore nodded and sighed, "Alright, but my offer is only good until this evening. Please come by my office once you have decided."

Before Maron could object, Dumbledore disappeared. She quickly eyed the time and nearly croaked, "I'm late!" she hurried into her bedroom and changed, using magic to completely get dressed and apply makeup. Once ready, she grabbed a pinch of floo powder, stepped into her fireplace, and mouthed 'the Ministry'.

She appeared in a much larger fireplace surrounded by many other fireplaces with appearing witches and wizards. She quickly made her way to the elevator in hopes of catching it before she was even later. Her luck must have run out because she had just missed it and instead waited for the next one just as her boss walked up next to her.

"Ms. Delacour, late again I see" a snide voice remarked in her ear in a rough whisper.

Maron quickly turned and looked up to the familiar scary face she feared, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm so sorry. I was rudely…." Before she could finish she was cut off by his hand in her face.

"Please save the excuses and just get to your desk immediately." He said, shaking his head lightly back and forth and pushing a stray platinum blonde hair behind his ear.

Maron sighed, getting on the elevator as soon as it opened; she was tired, and clearly bored with the dull life she was living. She thought it would have been more fun to jump off London Bridge, but she swallowed her pride and decided it was the best she would ever do.

Once Maron made it to her tiny office, she sat behind the desk and started filing a huge stack of papers left just for her. She pulled out her wand and started shrinking them into little filing cabinets. She admitted to herself this life she was living was the doldrums.

A few minutes later Malfoy walked in and dropped a tiny cabinet on her desk, "There are at least 100,000 documents in this cabinet about the treaty between the dwarves and the elves; we need them refiled under the magical treaty law files." Maron sighed heavily as she knew each page would have to be verified for information by hand.

Once the work day was done, she was more exhausted than before. She had already worked an hour over her shift. She looked at the clock on the wall, which was a distorted cuckoo clock that seemed to tick like a heartbeat. She hadn't even been able to think about the offer Dumbledore had given her. She leaned back in her moth-eaten chair and thought long and hard about how she was going to appear at Hogwarts without making her presence known.

"Goodnight Ms. Delacour" Lucius Malfoy said, sticking his head into her office. She nodded in his direction to show she acknowledged his leave.

After a few more moments of constant arguing in her mind she came to the conclusion she would just send an owl, a painless letter, stating she was undecided but certainly not capable of the position. She jotted the note down quickly and called an owl to her office with her wand. Before she had a chance to give the note to the owl a letter dropped from its beak. She began to read…

_Dear Ms. Delacour,_

_It's almost time for our allotted meeting. I hope you've had enough time to think over the offer I gave you. Don't even bother sending a letter to me in response as I will only accept an answer in person._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

It was inevitable, she thought, she was dealing with Dumbledore and expected nothing less from her former mentor and friend.

She quickly grabbed her coat and picked up her belongings, making her way down in the elevator to the Ministry's entrance. She then hurried over to one of the fireplaces, grabbed a pinch of floo powder and mouthed "Hogs Head", which was the little pub in Hogsmeade just a mile from Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter II: Betrayal

**(I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's creations. I only own my character – Maron Delacour who I created using J.K Rowling's amazing magical world. I made no profit from writing this story and only hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter II – "Betrayal"**

She appeared in the fireplace of the little pub, which was mostly empty, except a few of the pub workers. She nodded in the barkeeper's direction to thank him for the use of the fireplace.

She then made her way out of the pub. It was a frigid, snowy day which made her pull her coat up around her shoulders even more as she started towards Hogwarts. Dumbledore's rule of apparating in or out of the grounds was still standing, so her only way of transportation was by foot. She had dreaded returning to Hogwarts for the past few years and the thought of appearing in person never once crossed her mind. She inched her way closer to the familiar entrance and took a deep breath as she knocked lightly on the door. She had hoped she might have knocked loud enough to where no one heard it.

A woman dressed in dark green robes slowly opened the door, peering out into the cold,

"Ms. Delacour, we're pleased to have you join us for the evening." McGonagall said, motioning Maron inside. Handing McGonagall her coat, Maron hoped they could just head up to Dumbledore's office immediately so she could get the meeting over with.

McGonagall then started walking towards the Great Hall, where she could hear conversations while Maron started up the stairs toward Albus' office.

"Where on earth are you going Ms. Delacour?" Minerva asked, once she looked back at Maron.

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore in his office." She replied, looking confused.

McGonagall chuckled, "Dumbledore said you were joining our evening feast as a special guest."

Maron's eyes widen dramatically as she nearly fainted before McGonagall brought her back to her senses.

"Are you alright Maron?" she asked, looking at her with concern. Maron let out the breath she was holding and tried to focus, "Did Dumbledore tell _everyone?"_

McGonagall smiled, for she knew immediately what Maron was getting at with the question, "Everyone knows someone from the Ministry is coming, but I am the only other one who knows who."

Maron slowly walked toward Minerva, "Do I really need to go?" she felt her knees want to buckle.

"You don't have to shut yourself off from society for the rest of your life Maron. Dumbledore told me about his offer to you. We're delighted to have you as part of our staff." She slowly walked behind Maron, put her hands on Maron's shoulders and pushed her towards the Great Hall entrance.

Before Maron could register what was happening, the entrance door opened and she had every student's curious face looking at her. This was not the attention she was looking for and she felt embarrassed and even worse she felt forced into a situation she did not want to be in. It was at that moment she remembered why she was afraid of coming back to Hogwarts and her eyes darted to the teacher's table where she locked eyes with the potions professor, Severus Snape.

_His eyes haven't changed a bit, _she thought, forgetting her surroundings until she felt a light push from behind. McGonagall smiled while continuing to motion Maron forward.

"You're going to sit at the teacher's table with us." McGonagall prompted.

Maron glanced around at all the faces and slowly made her way down the long aisle. She tried her best to ignore the penetrating stare she felt from right in front of her.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and smiled, "Everyone please welcome Ms. Maron Jeanne Delacour to Hogwarts. She's currently working in the Department of Magical Co-Operation and is related to Beauxbaton's famous Triwizard Champion, Fleur Delacour. It is quite a pleasure having such an enjoyable personality join us this evening. Let us welcome her to Hogwarts."

Maron walked up to the table, practically shaking and not surprised where Dumbledore had left an open seat for her. _Daft old man, _she thought, sitting down next to Professor Snape. She was nervous and wanted nothing more than to scream and pull out her hair, but instead she gave Dumbledore a fiery glare.

"You should have expected nothing less of me." he replied to her, just as Maron's attention was diverted by a stern, cold voice.

"It's been a long time since I have seen you," the familiar voice said next to Maron, who held her breath turning to see who was speaking to her.

"It has been a long time," she replied, trying to calm herself internally. After those few words she tried to eat her food quietly, feeling every nerve in her body tense up.

Severus really didn't know how he felt about the situation. He was sitting next to someone he had not seen in years, but his emotions were mixed. Memories started flowing in his head, both good and bad. He tried to keep to himself throughout dinner, without looking at her, but it was hard not to. _She's just as beautiful as the last time I saw her, _he thought, _but how could she come back after what she did?_

He caught himself a few times looking at her while they continued their feast and he could sense her tension with every bite, "Perhaps we could talk after dinner, privately?"

Maron nearly choked on what she was eating, she hadn't expected anything else out of him for the remainder of the evening. "Um, sure," she managed to say before taking a sip of water.

Dumbledore then turned to Maron after a brief conversation with Professor McGonagall, "Hopefully we'll be able to be able to discuss your new living arrangements and classroom locations this evening."

Maron looked confused, "I'm sorry, what?"

Albus smiled with a grin, "I have already taken the liberty of having all your belongings brought here and set up in your new living quarters."

Her mouth dropped, "WHAT?! I haven't agreed to your proposal Albus."

"Please calm down Ms. Delacour, we'll discuss this later in my office." Dumbledore said quietly.

Now she was absolutely livid, she knew the Headmaster had something up his sleeve but this was out of the question, "I will have quite a few words."

After the feast Maron followed Severus to have a word with him first. They headed down to the dungeon, where Severus' office was and headed inside. Maron wasn't very fond of the dungeons of the castle as they were not inviting at all, causing her muscles to tense up again.

Severus took a seat behind his desk, eyeing Maron as she sat across from him, "I'm sorry for everything we have gone through Maron."

She nodded, "As am I, although I must admit I regret what I have put you through."

Severus felt a little relieved that she had finally, officially apologized. He had waited such a long time to hear her say she was sorry but it did not change how he felt.

"I hear you're going to teach here." He added, folding his hands together. He didn't know what to say after hearing her apology, but hoped ignoring it would show her he wasn't going to forgive so easily.

Maron, who was still tense, clasped her hands together in her lap, "I haven't decided yet."

Severus scoffed, "You could have tricked me."

Maron rolled her eyes thinking about Dumbledore's trick, "In all fairness, I was fooled."

"I see, well I think it would suit you well," he simply replied, still with a sense of coldness.

She could feel she still wasn't welcomed by his manner and tone, and had to admit she was somewhat afraid of Severus, "Would it bother you if I worked here?"

He avoided her eyes, "It would not _bother _me, but you could be a distraction if we still have these unresolved matters."

Maron nodded, "I'll be sure to stay out of your way then."

Severus looked disgusted, "You really hurt me Maron. I can't forgive you for what you did," he started to get angry, "and you have the nerve to show up here acting as though it has all just blown over." He stood up quickly, leaned over his desk, and slapped her across the face.

Maron's reaction was delayed a few seconds as she honestly had never expected such a thing from a man she loved. She knew he had turned into even more of a distant man, but did not expect this behavior.

Maron reached up and felt her cheek, which stung of guilt and pain. She could not get herself to look Snape in the eyes as she massaged her throbbing cheek. She merely turned her face away from him and held back her tears, "If a pain, worse than death, could have a name it would be guilt. I am guilty of hurting you and of loving you. "She stood up, continuing to hide her emotions and quickly left Snape's office.

Severus did not move to stop her, but took a seat behind his desk, thinking about what he had done. He was acting on anger and never meant to hurt her, but he did. He rubbed his temples as he put his elbows on his mahogany desk. He had used the one thing Death Eaters tended to use against others, power. It was something he forbade himself from ever doing again since he turned spy for Dumbledore and yet he used it in a fit of anger. He used to watch and even participate with several Death Eaters overpowering their victims, either by battle with other wizards or use in sexual acts with female muggles. He pulled his sleeve up to reveal his semi-faded dark mark, a sign of the Dark Lord. Ever since he joined the Dark Lord he had felt like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde with two personalities fighting with one another over the right to live. All he could do was sit and contemplate what right he had to strike the only woman he ever loved.


	3. Chapter III: Regret

**(I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's creations. I only own my character – Maron Delacour who I created using J.K Rowling's amazing magical world. I made no profit from writing this story and only hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 3 – "Regret"**

Maron blindly ran down the hall, letting some of the tears roll down her cheeks. She slowed down once she was out of the dungeons, hoping to give herself time to stop crying. She found a mirror down the hall and quickly stepped in front of it. The place where Severus hit her was already starting to bruise and become swollen. She pulled out her wand and used a spell to stop it from swelling, although she was unable to hide the discoloration no matter what she tried. After a few more tries to hide the brutality she gave up and merely sunk to the floor in a heap, letting her tears fall. _What right did I have, to do what I did? The mistake I made in leaving…_ She heard footsteps and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She stood up quickly smoothing her dress out to get rid of the wrinkles.

Filch had come down the hall, followed by his salt and pepper cat, Mrs. Norris. "What are you doing down here?" he asked, holding up a lantern to shine some light on her.

Maron turned her face the opposite way to hide her bruise, "I had just left the company of Professor Snape although it's been so long since I've walked these corridors myself that I got lost. Don't worry though I found my way," she lied.

Filch seemed to buy into her story though as he nodded, "Very well. Dumbledore is waiting for you in his office."

She nodded, just as Mrs. Norris came over and rubbed up against her leg. Once Filch and his cat disappeared from sight she looked back in the mirror wondering how she was going to face Albus looking like she was just slapped across the face. There was no doubt in her mind Dumbledore would know who did it to her and she honestly didn't want the Headmaster to worry about her affairs. It was at that moment McGonagall walked around the corner with the end of her wand lit.

"Ms. Delacour? Are you alright, you disappeared after dinner." McGonagall asked, looking worried.

Maron nodded, unsure if she should say anything in regards to her encounter with Snape. What Maron didn't know was Minerva's wand was bright enough to see the damage he had caused.

"Child, what happened?" McGonagall asked, reaching up to Maron's cheek.

She pulled away before McGonagall could touch it, "It's nothing. I ran into something."

"Someone's fist?" Minerva wasn't buying it, "Severus did this to you, didn't he?"

"Please, please don't tell Dumbledore." Maron begged.

"Don't you have a meeting with him right now?" McGonagall asked.

"Can you just tell him I was tired and decided to retire early this evening?" Maron asked, hopeful.

McGonagall did not like lying but sighed when she looked into Maron's pleading face, "Alright, but you must meet with him first thing in the morning. Now I'll show you to your living quarters just around this corner."

_As if the night can't get any worse, _she thought, _Dumbledore had strategically put my quarters one floor above the dungeons, is this torture? _McGonagall opened the door to a much larger room than you would imagine could be on a floor, "Is this sufficient?"

Maron's mouth opened a bit in awe, she had never seen a room so beautiful. It had a four poster bed with dark mauve colored sheets. The bedspread was adorned with mauve roses that looked real to the touch and floor was a soft cream with two purple rugs in the center of the room. Her dresser was mahogany with a large mirror on the back and there was a bathroom attached right beside it.

"The Hogwarts elves have already filled your drawers and closet with your things. If you need anything all you have to do is summon Dobby and he'll tend to your needs." McGonagall said allowing Maron to walk through the doorway.

Maron thanked McGonagall, who said good night and parted rather quickly. Maron took her time walking around the room taking in the fireplace and sitting area she was also granted. She could not believe how much more space she had compared to her apartment. It was dream come true. She walked to the mirror on her dresser and once again realized how horrible she looked, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her bruise had just seemed to get darker.

She grabbed a book from the bookshelf she had in her room, her favorite book about cosmetic charms. After skimming through wart removal and pimple removing charms she found one she would be able to use the next day, although it was not entirely effective it would at least lighten the darkness of the bruise, like muggle makeup. She put a bookmark in the book, closed it, and headed to the nice comfy bed she anticipated sleeping in.

The next morning she rolled over to see the room she was in lit up by the morning glow. She stood up, walked into her bathroom, and looked into the mirror. To her horror the bruise had gotten even worse. She started performing the charms she had read the night before to try and contain the hideous mark. Once she was done she was happy it was hidden pretty good she continued prepping herself by brushing her blonde hair and her teeth. She went to her closet and picked out a beautiful light blue dress with matching robes. She also grabbed her witch's hat that she wore outside of the Ministry and put it lightly onto her head. She was ready for her meeting with Dumbledore.

Maron opened her door and peered outside into the hall. She had wondered if anyone else knew where her room was. She wanted to be as cautious as she could as she exited into the hallway. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and locked her door magically than turned to head to Dumbledore's office. The halls were much brighter with the sunlight shining in and she was surprised she didn't see very many people up yet as she went up a few floors. When she got to the last set of stairs she waited as they moved to lead her to the Headmaster's office.

She knocked lightly on the wall, where the secret entrance was. She quickly mouthed the words 'acid pops' and there was a sound of moving stones then the wall separated revealing a small flight of circular stairs. She followed them up until she saw Dumbledore sitting in a high-backed chair grinning from ear-to-ear.

"So I see you have decided to stay," he said, with his hands folded.

Maron sighed, "I have decided Dumbledore, and the decision is not one I'm sure you'll want to hear."

Dumbledore shook his head lightly, "If you're answer is based on your encounter last night then you make poor decisions based on petty actions."

"How could McGonagall tell you when I begged her to keep it between us?" she asked aloud.

"She didn't tell me Ms. Delacour. I simply read the memories of a cat named Mrs. Norris who happened to be roaming the dungeons when you had your private meeting with Professor Snape." Albus replied.

"If you don't mind me saying, that is called invasion of privacy," she shot back, disgusted at his actions.

"Ms. Delacour, you never did read yesterday's Daily Prophet, did you?" Albus asked, hoping to direct the conversation to a different topic.

Maron thought back, realizing she hadn't even read the front page, "I was running late, so I didn't."

Dumbledore picked up yesterday's edition from his desk and handed it to her. She quickly read the front page.

Wizard Families Targeted?

There is reason to believe You-Know-Who is sending his forces against the innocent. Numerous reports of murdered muggles and their families have been pouring in nonstop and the Ministry has recently obtained information of other targeted families, although wizard family names are starting to appear from underground sources from all over the world. Some of the names, now that they are disclosed, are the Abernathy's, Bourkins, Callaways, Delacours, and many more of which that are still under surveillance or protection. If you have any information regarding the families listed or any that are unlisted, please contact the Ministry as soon as possible. The Minister is taking every precaution to ensure the safety of the magical world and its inhabitants. The families listed are advised to seek safety at hidden locations until further notice.

Maron could not believe what she was reading and questions just kept popping into her head, ones she couldn't make answers for.

"Where is my family? Why wasn't I contacted before this? Why is You-Know-Who coming after my family? What did we do wrong?" she broke down, falling into a chair Dumbledore had conveniently transfigured to appear behind her.

Dumbledore walked over to where she was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder, "All the families listed are high society families with political power. Any one of the members of each family is an asset to the Dark Lord. He could take any one of you and use you as leverage to gain control of the Ministry. Your family is in a safe house in France and you'll be able to see them soon. The Minister is having them brought to England to keep a better eye on them. Mad-Eye Moody is with them as well as other members of the Order so they are in safe hands."

Maron nodded, unable to swallow what was going on, "Is that really why I am here?"

Dumbledore nodded, "However, instead of having you learn your family was in danger and have you risk your life going to France, I decided to give you a proposition, which is still on the table. You can teach here while you wait until this danger passes. It could be weeks, it could be months, but at least you will not be locked up in a house waiting for this to blow over."

"But my family will be…" she added, still disbelieving her life was now in danger.

"Yes, and if you wish to join them you are more than welcome. You are the only one in your family who has the qualifications to teach and I'm sorry Hogwarts can't be a home to your entire family but it's an offer that is open to you if you choose to use it." Albus replied.

Maron thought long and hard about being able to teach, something she had hoped to experience for quite some time, "I'll stay, as long as my privacy is respected and you stop trying to play cupid."

Dumbledore laughed heartily, "Agreed."

Before Maron turned to leave, a question popped in her head, "How was it, I was at the Ministry all day and no one approached me about this?"

Dumbledore's face quickly turned to a serious expression, "Lucius Malfoy is a known Deatheater, he had been deflecting people all afternoon from speaking with you and making sure you didn't leave your office until everyone had gone home. Once he left before you he and a group of Death Eaters were waiting at your apartment for you."

Maron's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe she had been set-up the entire day.

"The danger is real Maron, and I hope you understand it's still dangerous even here." He added.

She sighed, knowing on the inside it was impossible for her to hide in fear, "I understand completely Albus and I'm willing to take that chance."

She turned to leave and headed down the circular staircase where she exited his office. She couldn't believe her life had changed dramatically. In one day. She headed down to breakfast, for what was left of it.


	4. Chapter IV: Reminiscing of the Past

**(I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's creations. I only own my character – Maron Delacour who I created using J.K Rowling's amazing magical world. I made no profit from writing this story and only hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 4 – "Reminiscing of the Past"**

In the Great Hall, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger all sat enjoying the last of their breakfast.

"What do you think of the new professor?" Ron asked, motioning to Harry, "She's quite pretty."

Hermione laughed, "Ron, you fell for her younger sister during the Triwizard Tournament, don't you remember?"

Ron looked confused, "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

She smiled and shook her head back and forth lightly, "Fleur is half-veela as well as Ms. Delacour."

Now both Harry and Ron looked confused, "Half-veela?" they asked in unison.

"A full veela is similar to the mythological creatures called sirens that used to lure men into their grasps by taunting them with their beauty and their songs. The top half of them appears like a normal maiden and the bottom half is of a bird. They are immortal and physically beautiful. A half-veela never physically ages, is very pretty, and can sing beautifully but is also part human, which takes out the bird gene altogether. A half-veela also does not kill men and has no intentions in luring men for anything. They are basically beautiful humans if you look at them this way." Hermione informed Harry and Ron.

"My opinion still doesn't change," Ron added in assurance.

"Did you hear about the Delacour family in Daily Prophet?" Harry chimed in.

Hermione nodded, opening up the current edition of the Prophet, "Yes, but they don't mention anything today. I believe they want to keep the information as much under wraps as they can."

"Do you think that is why she's here?" Ron asked, curiously.

"I would not doubt it," Harry replied, taking a bite of a tangerine.

At that moment Maron had just walked into the Great Hall and once again she felt curious looks upon her. She tried her best to ignore them as she walked to the teacher's table, took a seat, and grabbed some fruit for her breakfast.

She felt like the center of gossip in the school, but expected nothing less for being so new. She eyed Harry's group and immediately recognized him, without having to see his scar. She got up and walked over to him and smiled, "Harry Potter…I've always wanted to meet Lily's son." She leaned down and grabbed his hand to shake it.

Harry looking surprised looked up and became bright-eyed, "You knew my mother?"

Maron smiled even brighter, "knew her? She was my best friend."

Harry's became even more delighted. He had never met anyone close to his mother before, always his father.

"You were best friends?" Harry asked bewildered.

Maron nodded, feeling a little bit more welcomed in her surroundings.

"Are you here under protection from Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, without really caring if it was too personal a question.

Maron tried to force a light smile, "Yes, I am." She felt uneasy talking about her situation with students so she kindly excused herself from the group for the moment.

Harry turned to Hermione, "Can't you tell she was uncomfortable talking about her personal matters?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Maron had started out of the Great Hall when she saw none other than Severus Snape rounding the exact corner she was. She tried to hide her face but Severus had already spotted her and started walking towards her. She hastened her steps trying to lose him but he quickened his own and stepped in front of her. The first thing his eyes approached was where he struck her. He could see the bruise showing through her magical remedy as it seemed to be wearing off.

"I want to apologize this time for my behavior. I had no right in striking you last night," he said cringing under the fact he hurt her.

Maron didn't know he had already seen the mark left behind from the blow and merely turned away, "Maybe I did deserve it for the hurt I put you through."

Although inside Severus agreed with her, his heart could not bear to hear her say such things, "Don't ever say you deserve to be treated appallingly. You shouldn't suffer for your mistakes, not like that." He simply replied, pulling her into a hug.

Maron was a little surprised by the sudden show of affection he was giving her. She blushed brightly as he held her tightly.

Severus deeply regretted his outburst and although he loathed Maron's actions and choices he felt he had no right to physically abuse her.

As he pulled away Maron felt as though they had been hugging forever and it was somewhat difficult for her to want to come back to reality. A flood of memories had poured into her mind, memories she had tried her best to forget. She wanted to let go of the past and she had done a pretty good job of it over the years but this felt like torture every second she saw, or was in the same room, as Severus. She watched Severus depart, without another word, and wasn't sure how she should react after all she had just endured.

She found her feet able to move again, after feeling as though they were cemented to the floor and started walking back towards her room. She wouldn't be able to teach until the next day, when her appointment was official, so she felt trapped inside being forced to think about people she had long forgotten and even things she missed doing. She looked down at her hands, the very hands she would sort and file papers with. Did she miss work? No, but it did occupy her mind and allowed nothing else to distort her focus. This was why memories were invading her mind and she was becoming more and more of a person again and less of one of the Minister's drones. She decided she would retreat to a place she loved going, even when she was in school, a place where she and Lily could talk and be alone. She quickly made her way up to the highest tower in the castle, the astronomy tower. She went through the door, making sure the classroom was empty, and hurried to the window. She crawled out onto the window frame and climbed to the roof of the tower looking out. The sun was setting and the sky was turning beautiful shades of orange and pink. She sat down and put her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands. It was then she heard Lily's voice.

"Oh Maron, you're in denial again." Lily said.

Maron looked next to her to see the transparent figure of Lily sitting next to her, Maron's eyes widened, "You're dead, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not Lily; I'm a figment of your imagination." Lily replied, giggling.

Maron rolled her eyes, "Not again..Whenever I'm stressed or can't handle my emotions you appear and you only tell me things I already know."

Lily laughed, "It's because you don't listen to your emotions that I appear."

"I'm ignoring them…" Maron replied, turning away.

"Exactly why I appear, although, consider yourself lucky, not everyone has imaginary friends these days. Lily smiled.

"I only make you up so I have someone to talk to. I could always talk to Lily about anything and everything. I shared everything with her and I think I made you up so I wouldn't be alone anymore or so my thoughts would not be bottled up," Maron said, sadly. She stopped writing in her diary the day she started working at the Ministry and had not once thought to start it back up. It was her safe haven for jotting down her thoughts and emotions but at work she never had the luxury of having anything interesting to write. She kept herself focused on nothing but work and became a workaholic just to drown out the feelings she had, the guilt she was living with. She had somehow felt responsible for Lily's death because she was supposed to have stopped by that night, the very night she sacrificed her life for Harry's. Maron regretted that she hadn't stopped by. She was called into work that day, but had she not gone to work that day and went to Lily's she wondered if she would still be alive or if she too would have been a victim, or could she have stopped the Dark Lord? Maron sighed, unable to hold back some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" Maron said aloud to her figment.

"You're not used to feeling like you did before." Lily said, still smiling.

"Being here I feel guilt, hatred, anger, happiness, sadness, and even love…" Maron replied, wiping her face with the back of her hand, "I'm not sure I want to feel these things."

"You have no choice but to feel them, it's what makes you human." Lily replied, putting her hand on Maron's shoulder. Maron wondered if the figment was really a normal figment of her imagination or if it was something more.

"What's the next step? Do I share these emotions, even with the possibility I'll be rejected?" Maron said, folding her arms around her legs.

"Maron your future isn't written yet and you have many choices to make in the future. I know you're afraid to make mistakes and take chances anymore. If you live in fear your whole life nothing comes of it. You'll remain a ghost in the eyes of the world and you'll fall into a hole you dig for yourself, cut off from everyone. If that is the life you chose than it is a pretty poor, sad life. You should want to live your life to the fullest and not be afraid of the outcome of your decisions. If you have faith you'll be alright. You do love him, don't you?" It was the last thing she said before she vanished. Was it a figment of her imagination? Maron could not, and really did not care. Lily was right, and it was something she would say. It was exactly what Maron needed to hear in order to brighten her attitude. She had been living so carefully, taking each step with precaution and being afraid to fall. It was time she was not afraid and would take leaps instead of steps.

She stood up, forgetting she was on a roof, and the roof was not as sturdy as it used to be. Her foot lost its footing and the shingles slipped off the roof. She started falling but she managed to grab hold of the edge of the window and tried to pull herself back up when she felt someone grab her hand and help her back inside. Once she was safely inside she realized who it was

"Oh my, Remus!" she cried.

Remus Lupin was the professor of Defense against the Dark Arts. He smiled at his beloved friend and helped her over to a seat in the classroom of the tower, "What on earth were you doing up there?"

Maron blushed; she wasn't sure how she was going to explain it without giving her secret away, "Well, I was admiring the sunset."

Lupin laughed, "A good thing I was passing through. I had to get some information about the next full moon."

"I see…Dumbledore hired you back this year I see." Maron said, happy to see a friendly face.

Remus nodded, "with quite a few disgruntled parents unhappy about it I tell you."

She glanced out the window and back to Lupin, "What prompted him to do that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Remus grinned, "To keep an eye on you my dear. Dumbledore knows you needed someone friendly around to watch you so he asked if I would do the job."

Maron smiled, "Well I must thank him."

Remus turned to make sure no one was around, "Any suspicious activity?"

She shook her head, "not if you count Dumbledore playing matchmaker since I arrived."

Lupin looked confused, "What on earth do you mean?"

She wasn't sure if she could confide in Lupin quite yet, "Perhaps another time Remus, it's getting later and dinner is approaching."

Lupin nodded, "oh my, you're right."


	5. Chapter V:The Truth Behind Feelings

**(I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's creations. I only own my character – Maron Delacour who I created using J.K Rowling's amazing magical world. I made no profit from writing this story and only hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 5 – "The Truth Behind Feelings"**

Maron and Lupin quickly hurried out the Astronomy tower and headed to the Great Hall. Maron was thrilled to have Lupin around her. He was a close friend of hers back in school who would always be spotted in the library chatting about books with her. She and Lily would always form a study group with him when they had homework and would always include him in their weekly Hogsmeade outings, at least in their 3rd year, before boys were dating material.

They walked to the teacher's table and he pulled out a chair for her to sit in as he took the seat next to her. The entire time, Severus, was watching unaware he was forming jealousy towards Lupin. He was sitting, waiting for the feast to appear when Dumbledore leaned over after seeing Severus's disgusted face, "I guess Maron is adjusting in nicely. Seems she's having a good time with her old friend Lupin. Don't you agree?"

Severus scoffed, "That bag of fleas can have her for all I care." He looked away, towards the rows of students arriving.

Dumbledore smiled, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he got the two of them together, "Perhaps he'll take a shot."

Severus looked back at Maron from the corner of his eye and saw her giggling at something Lupin had mentioned. Severus became cross and pounded the table, causing everyone to look in his direction, including Maron.

Maron had just finished laughing at a memory Lupin reminded her of about James when she heard a loud thud from the table. She looked across the table and saw Severus's fist lying on the edge. She watched quietly and confused while Severus stood up and hastened out of the Great Hall. She looked concerned, even though she wasn't sure she should. She wondered if she should follow him but asked herself why she should when he wanted nothing of her. She shrugged off her thoughts and looked back to Lupin who had also shrugged off the ordeal. They both continued their feast, laughing and bringing up memories, good and bad. They were halfway through their meal when Maron's mind brought back the fact Severus still had not returned and dinner was almost over. Was he going to skip dinner? She was becoming worried, even though she knew it was none of her business. Before dinner was done she grabbed some food and placed it neatly on a plate. She than excused herself from Lupin and started down a few floors till she reached the entrance to the dungeon. Maron held her breath as she walked down the stone steps, hearing the dripping of water at a distance. She made her way down a corridor, passing Snape's classroom until she reached a closed door she remembered was his office. Maron bit her bottom lip but got enough courage to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked coldly.

Maron hesitated to answer, "Its Maron…"

Some shuffling could be heard from inside the office and then the door opened slightly to reveal Severus looking somewhat annoyed, "What can I do for you Ms. Delacour?"

Maron cringed at the use of her last name, a surefire way she knew she was not welcomed or even regarded as a friend, "I saw you leave the feast early and felt it only right to deliver some food to you."

"Why do you care?" Severus asked sternly, eyeing the plate of food she was holding.

"You're right; it's none of my business." She turned to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist lightly. She turned around to see Severus grasping her wrist and looking apologetic.

"I did not mean it that way. I just didn't think you had a reason to care…" he said, letting go of his grasp.

Maron lightly smiled, "Even though I know you cannot forgive me, doesn't mean I can't be a part of your life."

Severus nodded, "I know that is true."

"Can we at least be friends again?" she asked, hopeful.

Snape closed his eyes and took the plate from her, turning back to a cold, heartless person, "Thank you for bringing me dinner but I have homework to grade and things to tend to. If you don't mind..." he said motioning the door closed.

Maron nodded sadly, and watched as Severus disappeared back into his office. "Goodnight…" she said in a whisper behind the closed door.

Severus was still standing by the door; he had heard her say goodnight and slowly replied 'goodnight Maron' in a whispered response to her.

'_Friends' is such a strong word to use Maron, for what you put me through. How can I forgive you enough to allow you to use that word again…?_ Severus sighed, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. He went back to his desk to continue grading papers.

Maron walked back up a floor to her room, which was exactly one floor above the dungeons like usual. She walked inside putting her hand on her chest. _Why is my heart beating so fast? _She asked herself. _Am I feeling afraid? Or am I feeling something else…_ She laid on the edge of her bed until her heart beat dropped to its normal pace. Why did she feel so hurt? Was it because she realized Severus still had not forgiven her? Or the fact he did not give her the option of being his friend? She slowly drifted off to sleep , asking herself the same question.

The next morning it dawned on her, she was in love. She spent her dreams going over the feelings she had been experiencing the past two days and came to the conclusion she was undoubtedly in love. Although, she didn't know how she was suppose to act now. She felt like she was part of an unrequited love. She had to speak with someone, the one person she could trust right now. She hurriedly got ready, taking a shower, brushing her hair, and picking out one of her favorite lilac dresses to wear.

She continued up a few flights of stairs until she reached the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. The class was empty as everyone was at breakfast and none of the classes had started yet, but she knocked on Lupin's office door.

Lupin answered, looking puzzled to see her, "What can I help you with so early this morning Maron?"

She nodded as he motioned her inside his office to have a seat, "Lupin I must speak with you about something you might not be fully aware of." She was going to tell him, everything about her and Severus. She had vowed the day Lily died to keep everything to herself and to move on, but she was back facing what she needed to and felt it was the best thing she could do.

"From what I'm sure you know already in my sixth year at Hogwarts I started dating Severus Snape…" she started.

Lupin nodded, figuring he would let her tell her whole story before speaking.

"I became seriously involved with him in my seventh year...and he asked me to marry him. My family wasn't too keen on the idea of our marriage, but I was happy and was so in love with him. You, James, Sirius, and Lily were all there to support me and told me I was doing the right thing. What you may not know is although I was ready to take the leap, the day before we were going to get married Severus and I had a disagreement. I told him my lifelong dream was to work for the Ministry in a research and development position. It was a very important and a very secretive line of work that takes time to get into. Severus told me there was no way he was going to let me work for the Ministry, telling me it was too dangerous and not what a pureblood wife of his was going to do. I became scared I was going to lose everything I worked for in my life, so I ran. I disappeared, joining the Ministry as an intern, and worked up to where I am now. I never told Severus where I went or even that I was leaving. He found out eventually by word of mouth where I was and Dumbledore informed me he knew. I thought I was going to be dragged back forcefully, but I wasn't. Severus never came to see me, or even contact me. I loved him…but I chose work. Ever since then I tried my best to forget everything, and let go of my emotions and focus on working. I can't run anymore Lupin, I still love him, but he'll never take me back."

Lupin nodded, "There is no shame in doing what you want to do."

Maron sighed, 'Perhaps you're right…but why do I hurt so badly when I look at Severus?"

"Because you still love him," Remus replied, "You still care for him"

"Its unrequited love…"Maron replied, looking away from Lupin's eyes.

Lupin shook his head, "I don't believe that, the way Snape acted last night."

She looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Snape hit the table in a fit of jealousy because you were talking with me." He pointed out.

She thought back and it made sense, "He was jealous I was having fun with you."

"It might not be the strong love you shared before. However, something is still there." Lupin smiled, getting up from his chair and going to hug Maron.

Maron returned the hug and excused herself from his office. She felt ten times better now and more aware she might have a chance to reclaim something she felt before. She looked at the time and realized she had missed breakfast but quickly hurried to her classroom in order to teach her first class on time.


	6. Chapter VI: Dangerous Lessons

**(I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's creations. I only own my character – Maron Delacour who I created using J.K Rowling's amazing magical world. I made no profit from writing this story and only hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 6 – "Dangerous Lessons"**

Severus looked around the Great Hall in search of Maron for breakfast; it was unlike her to miss one of her favorite meals of the day. He was getting worried, although he would not admit it. After thirty minutes he looked back at the time and realized Maron's class would be starting soon and wondered if he could take her some breakfast. He grabbed a grapefruit, one of Maron's favorite breakfast fruits and headed toward her classroom.

Maron made it to her classroom before anyone else had; she was able to redecorate the room with her favorite orange and pink sheer curtains she enjoyed so much along with a dash of French appeal. She smiled at her finished product and took a seat behind her desk at the front. She looked down and started writing a list of things she would cover in her first lesson.

"Working hard I see..." a voice said above her.

Maron looked up to see Severus hovering above her, she had jumped, "Please don't frighten me like that…" she said, placing her hand over her heart that was rapidly beating.

"Sorry…" he said, placing the grapefruit on her desk.

"What's this for?" Maron asked curiously.

"This is my thanks for bringing me dinner." He replied, smiling.

Maron smiled as well, "Thank you for being thoughtful. How did you know I did not make it to breakfast?"

Snape looked a little apprehensive, "I just noticed your bright shining face was not lighting the room…"

Maron blushed at his statement, "You're very kind…"

Without another word Severus slowly left her office. She thought it was a little odd he would show up and leave so quickly. She sighed ever so slightly after he was gone, wondering if Lupin was right.

Once she was done making up her list the students were already starting to appear.

As the students started rolling in Maron became more aware of the fact she was in charge and she had never been in charge of anything before.

She watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered along other Gryffindors. It was at that moment she also saw Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son entered behind them.

She had this hatred towards him, because of his father, but she tried her best to keep it bottled up. At the time class was about to start almost every seat was filled.

Maron stood up and walked in front of her desk, "Welcome students to Advanced Charms. My name is Maron Delacour and your welcome to address me as professor Maron, if you wish. We're going to be studying the many different properties and uses for more advanced charms than you have used before."

While Maron was making her announcement she felt the heated glare from Draco sitting in the front row. She tried her best to keep focused but it made her nervous and uneasy.

What she didn't know was that Malfoy had something up his sleeve. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at her.

Maron had not noticed or even knew what was going on she just continued to teach her class. Suddenly she felt a pin-prick on her neck and brushed her hand where she felt the sting.

She felt something make contact with her fingers as she brushed something away, it landed on her desk. She turned to face her desk and realized it was a spider. She was deathly afraid of spiders and quickly picked up a student's book and threw it at the spider, killing it instantly.

She didn't think anything of it and shyly excused her behavior and continued teaching her class. Once the class was over Malfoy snickered to some of his friends when he left making Maron wonder what he was snickering about.

She took a seat back at her desk and slowly started to write a letter to her family,

Dear family,

I have been informed of our situation and I am taking refuge in Hogwarts. I know you all must be worried about me, as I am you but we will pull through alright I'm sure. Keep your hopes high and stay in touch.

Sincerely,

Maron Delacour

Maron didn't feel comfortable giving too much information about her situation in an owl, for fear it would be interrupted in transit.

She looked at the clock and saw she had time before her next class so she got up, folded the letter in half, and started toward the owlery.

As soon as she started walking up the steps of the owlery she started feeling light-headed. It was snowing and she thought it was contributing to how she was feeling. She continued to the top and called her owl forward putting the letter in its beak, "Take this to my family."

In an instant the owl flew off leaving Maron staring up at as it flew away. On the descent down the owlery stairs Maron dizzy, she grabbed hold of the stone wall but it wasn't enough to keep her from passing out. Luckily she was at the bottom already as she fell onto the hard stone, unconscious.

At that moment Professor Trelawney was walking toward the owlery. Her classroom was nearby and she wanted to send some information regarding prophecies to the Ministry via owl. Once she noticed Maron on the stone, cold floor she frantically hurried down the hall screaming she needed help. Trelawney was a strange person so the outburst was not unusual for her.

Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Lupin all hurried toward her.

"What's wrong Sybill?" McGonagall prompted. Professor Trelawney grabbed hold of McGonagall's robes instead of explaining and dragged her to the entrance to the owlery tower.

All the professors saw Maron on the floor but the first one over to her was Professor Snape.

"She's still breathing," he said quickly, picking her up. He held her in his arms, looking very concerned for her well-being.

Lupin joined Severus by his side feeling her forehead, "She feels as though she has a fever."

Even with the freezing weather outside, Maron was warm to the touch. McGonagall motioned them inside with Maron quickly.

Professor Snape took Maron to the hospital wing, followed closely by all the other professors.

Many students watched curiously as Maron was placed on one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey pulled a curtain around Maron's bed, "What happened?"

"Professor Trelawney found her unconscious at the foot of the owlery. There is no idea how long she's been out." Severus informed the nurse.

Madam Pomfrey felt her pulse which was getting weaker and weaker, "She's losing vitals…"

Severus grabbed Maron's hand and held it tightly while McGonagall looked on worried and concerned. Severus refused to leave when Madam Pomfrey demanded space.

Lupin and McGonagall left to fetch Dumbledore quickly, leaving the scene.

Maron was getting more and more pale every second. Madam Pomfrey quickly examined some of the exposed areas on Maron's body, only to discover the tiny insect bite on her neck.

"Her symptoms are consistent with a spider bite. I believe she's been bitten by an Amazonian Banana Spider. They are one of the deadliest spiders in the world."

Severus could not justify the reason an exotic spider would be at Hogwarts, "is there a cure?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, a little annoyed at Severus who was in her space, "yes and luckily I just got some treatment from St. Mungo's Hospital that will cure this illness. Had she arrived any later we might have been too late."

She pulled out a syringe and stuck it in Maron's neck, extracting out the poison.

She then grabbed a second syringe with red liquid inside and injected it into the same place. 'This antibiotic will eat away what is left from the bite. It will be at least 24 hours before she'll be able to leave." Madam Pomfrey informed.

Severus sighed a breath of relief that Maron would be alright just as Dumbledore walked in with a hastened step.

"I heard what happened. Is Ms. Delacour going to be alright?" Dumbledore asked, pulling back part of the curtain.

"She'll be alright. She was bit by an Amazonian Banana Spider which is quite rare for this area."

Dumbledore nodded, "This was not an accident."

Madam Pomfrey nodded turning back toward Maron, whose fever was breaking dramatically.

Color was returning to her cheeks and she was starting to return to normal temperature. Dumbledore frowned, "We need to find the spider if it's on the loose on the school."

McGonagall nodded, "Where should we look first professor?"

"Where was she all day?" Dumbledore asked aloud.

Lupin walked forward, 'Her classroom."

Severus, McGonagall, and Lupin hurried to Maron's classroom, followed by Dumbledore close behind.

After careful searching, McGonagall found the book Maron threw earlier. She lifted it up and looked underneath seeing the dead spider crinkled up together.

Dumbledore used his wand and picked up the spider into his hand, pulling out a white, silvery strand.

'You believe the clue is in the spider's memory?" Lupin asked, watching Dumbledore intently.

Albus nodded putting the silvery strand into a bowl he transfigured, than added water. He leaned over the bowl and was suddenly immersed into the memory.

He realized he was in a pocket inside a glass jar because he could see tolled up tissues and candy wrappers the size of houses around him. He could vaguely hear Maron teaching her class when a hand came in and unscrewed the glass jar.

He felt himself jump into the hand, but not bite, as if under the Imperius Curse.

Dumbledore caught the color of the student's scarf, which was emerald green and realized immediately it was a Slytherin student.

He then felt himself flung out of the student's hand onto Maron's neck and bit her.

Dumbledore pulled out of the memory and eyed everyone's curious faces, "I have narrowed it down to a Slytherin student who must have easy reach to dark-art related material. I'm not sure if this was a practical joke or not though. The Amazonian Banana Spider can only be found in the Amazon, and it seems as though it's a transfigured version of an actual spider, not a real one…but just as deadly."

Severus couldn't believe a student of his house would have done such a thing as he found it hard to accept most of his students fit the profile. Before he could think about it any longer, Lucius Malfoy popped in his head along with the attempted kidnapping on Maron's life. Draco Malfoy was now a prime suspect in this case, although Severus kept the new found lead to himself.

He slid out of Maron's classroom, excusing himself saying he was going to visit Maron. He headed swiftly to the Slytherin Common Room entrance. He entered without notice to find Draco Malfoy and his cronies sitting on the dark green couches. Severus walked right up and grabbed Malfoy by the ear, pulling him up from his seat and into a corner.

"You're responsible for trying to poison Professor Delacour, aren't you? Severus accused.

Malfoy snickered after believing he wasn't in trouble, "nice job huh?"

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had every nerve in his body shaking with rage and wanted nothing more than for Draco's head to explode, "The Dark Lord gave me the instructions to do so. I was only too happy to oblige," Malfoy added.

Severus quickly tried to calm his rage. He realized Draco was under orders from Lord Voldemort and that any actions against Draco would blow his cover. He had to act as though he did a good job.

"Very well, although I wish I had been informed." Severus replied, clenching his fist and turning away in disgust.

"I'm surprised the Dark Lord did not tell you. You're supposed to be his right-hand man, right?" Malfoy replied, holding back the urge to mock his professor.

Severus scoffed and merely turned to leave, walking back out of the common room. He was upset he was not in the loop and wondered if the Dark Lord was angry with him or not. He decided he would worry about these matters later and started back to the hospital wing.


	7. Chapter VII: The Mission

**(I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's creations. I only own my character – Maron Delacour who I created using J.K Rowling's amazing magical world. I made no profit from writing this story and only hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 7 – "The Mission"**

Madam Pomfrey was tending to some students minor Quidditch injuries.

"How is Maron doing Poppy?" Severus asked curiously.

Madam Pomfrey glanced at Severus and then directed her attention back to the student, "She's awake why don't you ask her yourself?"

He walked up to the drawn curtain and pulled it back to reveal a very drowsy looking Maron.

He sat down next to her bedside, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but ask yourself if you passed out and became very ill how would you feel?" she replied. She felt violated somehow by the fact someone had invaded her personal space and attacked her.

Severus put a hand on her arm, "I'm just glad you're ok."

Maron smiled at him, "Thank you for your concern. Dumbledore told me of your efforts."

The sun was shining inside the window lightly, even with the falling snow outside. She smiled and remembered how many trips she had taken to the infirmary back in school.

"I know this place all too well." She said reminiscing.

Severus smiled, "I'm surprised they don't have reservations for you by now."

Maron smiled and looked up at him, "just like old times, isn't it?"

Severus stayed with Maron all afternoon and into the evening, calling a house elf to prepare some dinner. He ate with her as they watched the sunset together from her window.

"Whether you believe me or not Severus, I live with pain everyday you're not part of my life…" she said after finishing her dinner.

He really did not want to discuss their affairs at the moment so he only nodded in acknowledgement towards her. She took this as a sign that he still had not forgiven her so she did not say another word.

Later that evening, Severus said goodnight to Maron, kissing her hand and excusing himself from the room. He retreated to his office and sat behind his desk. He was filled with emotions and memories he had locked away. He forcibly locked away his memories to protect himself and the people he cared about from the Dark Lord. He was skilled in Occulmency and Legilimency so reading people's mind and blocking others from reading his were his skills.

When Maron left Severus, she left him in shambles. A few months after he left he had joined the Dark Lord and gave him vital information in finding Lily and James Potter. He was still angry with Maron and took his anger out on whatever was closest. After their death he felt responsible even though he was not the main source of information that led to their demise. He decided to be a spy for Dumbledore to repent for this sins as a Deatheater ever since.

Even at Lily and James' funeral he could not bear to face them, so he did not attend.

He had used lust, committed murder, and paid for it dearly in the end having lost one of his other closest friends, Lily. Lily had grown up with him and he felt like he had killed her himself. Now he felt that he had to protect Maron, the only person left he cared about.

That evening, before Severus was going to retire for the evening he was summoned to the Malfoy Manor, where he had been on several other occasions when speaking with the Dark Lord, who liked to make appearances there every once in a while. He took the floo network there, which he'd managed to convince Dumbledore to keep open for this very reason. When he arrived he was directed to a room entrance by Narcissa, Lucius' wife. He walked into a dark, lightless room where he saw a high-back red chair with a familiar, evil figure sitting in it, "My lord, you summoned me…"

The Dark Lord folded his fingers together and looked at Severus intently, "I have a mission for you Severus."

"I live to serve my lord," he bowed forward slightly in respect.

"The families we have targeted have been notified of our advances towards them through the Daily Prophet although we have been able to control some of them we cannot gain access to the Delacour family in protective custody. However, I have heard Maron Delacour is teaching at Hogwarts and while I am curious why I was not informed of this information by you, I have recently instructed Draco to take care of her, however, some new information actually makes her useful to us and we require her alive," the Dark Lord hissed.

Severus looked confused, "What use if she to us?"

The Dark Lord smirked, "We've recently obtained a book, written by Merlin. This book contains the creation of the magic realm and how it was supposed to be governed. There was never supposed to be a 'Ministry of Magic' but an interwoven spider-web of families known as 'the founders' ruled as a hierarchy. You can only imagine why we want to collect Ms. Delacour… "The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes at Severus, "You have a past with the girl I see and that connection is valuable to us. You must use it to lure her out so we can obtain her."

Severus lowered his head because he knew all his efforts in hiding his memories had failed because of his emotional state. Every word the Dark Lord had said had slowly crumbled the walls he had built around his memories, "My Lord, why not another family member…shouldn't they be easier to obtain?" He did not like suggesting such a thing, but he figured it might by time.

The Dark Lord laughed, an evil laugh, "Maron Delacour is a strong, able, and independent woman...or so Lucius informs me. For our plans we need someone capable to endure what is to come."

"..and what is that?" Severus asked.

Voldemort shook his head, "I'm sorry Severus, although I trust you I sense you've not been fully honest with me and the information into the details of our plan won't be disclosed right now. You will obtain her All Hollow's Eve, in Hogsmeade, after the festivities."

Severus knew there was nothing he could do without defying the Dark Lord so he managed to finish what little conversation they had and return to Hogwarts. He had more questions than answers and not having information was troubling him, not to mention the Dark Lord was losing faith in him.

The next morning, Maron was released from the infirmary. She made her way to her room in order to ready for breakfast. She cleaned herself up and changed into a white dress with a tube top that flared out to her knees. As she made her way to the Great Hall, she ran into Professor Lupin.

"I was going to the Infirmary to get you," he said, looking Maron over, "My, you look radiant Maron."

She blushed, "You're too kind Remus."

Lupin smiled, "I'm only honest." He then escorted her to the Great Hall.

Severus was sitting next to the Headmaster's seat and as Maron and Lupin entered he took a gander at Maron, who looked stunning.

The white dress she was wearing made Severus forget to focus and ultimately drop his fork in the process. One of Maron's delectable traits was her style of fashion and how she liked to wear both traditional and modern clothing. She looked like a porcelain doll to Severus, who, just for a moment forgot everything else around him.

Maron walked with Lupin up to the teacher's table where he seated her then himself. After a few moments of awkward silence Dumbledore appeared at their table while at the student's tables they all began eating.

Something seemed to be bothering Dumbledore, but no one dared to ask in front of the entire school.

The breakfast went on normally with little chatter between teachers. Severus felt he could not take his eyes off Maron partly because of his mission and partly because he was entranced by her. He wondered if he could really obey the Dark Lord's command.

Over the next few months Severus went back and forth from wondering if he would speak with Dumbledore about the confrontation with the Dark Lord or not…and of his plans. However, every time he came close to a decision he turned around and decided he would deal with it on his own. He watched Maron every day, avoiding her and trying to distance himself from her. He knew he had to do it, as it was the only way to regain his position and trust with Voldemort. He fought with himself over and over, unsure what path he was going to take. Maron on the other hand noticed the change in Severus and worried about him but every time she tried to get close to him he would turn away and ignore her…It was something everyone in the school noticed, not just teachers. It made her feel as though she had done something wrong and she tried time and time again to speak with him but failed. She was beginning to doubt Lupin's theory that Severus still loved her and in turn she quit trying to speak with Severus and just continued teaching her classes.


	8. Chapter VIII: Halloween Lessons

**(I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's creations. I only own my character – Maron Delacour who I created using J.K Rowling's amazing magical world. I made no profit from writing this story and only hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 8 – "Halloween Lessons"**

It was Halloween morning when he began listening to his second thoughts. He had woken up feeling guilty and wanted someone to confide in. He hurried to Dumbledore's office, saying the password, 'Sugar Plum', and entering in, "Headmaster I must speak with you…"

Albus was sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of him, "I have been waiting for you to come to me." Dumbledore retorted, as if to know the reason he was troubled.

Severus took a seat in front of Dumbledore and avoided looking directly into his eyes.

"I had a meeting with the Dark Lord two month ago," he confessed.

Albus didn't seem surprised, but was little uneasy, "I understand although I'm a bit curious why you didn't inform me sooner."

Severus expected this reaction and continued, "I wasn't sure I could confide with you headmaster."

He looked a little disappointed, "What is it you wish to discuss?"

Severus sighed heavily, "The Dark Lord wishes to kidnap Maron this evening with my help. In some ways I'm not entirely clear what his plan is and the only way we might find out more is by letting her be captured. But how can I after personally knowing what Death Eaters do and how I must act towards her, I'm not sure I can do this." Snape felt ashamed in a way because he had tried to forget Maron but could just not get himself to throw her out of his memories or his life.

Dumbledore lowered his head without much change in facial expression, "Although I am disappointed you did not come to me earlier I feel this is a decision that you must make. If you feel you can control the situation with having Maron taken then I entrust you with the mission to keep her safe." Albus finished.

Snape was now more unsure of how to process than before this meeting. All he could do was ponder which actions to take.

That day Maron had woken up as any other day, got dressed in an ivory dress that flared to her knees with a light pink bow around the waist, and headed down to the Great Hall. She had her hair tied up in a bow as well, hoping to possibly gain some attention from Severus today. Quite a few people around Hogwarts had noticed Maron had taken a bit more attention to her appearance the past two months trying to gain Snape's attention.

As she entered she noticed the lavish Halloween decorations already hanging above her.

McGonagall had hurried up to her before she realized it, "Maron, I'm so happy you're here I have a favor to ask of you."

Maron blinked, unsure what would have McGonagall so frazzled, "Of course Minerva, what can I do for you?"

McGonagall smiled brightly, "We're having our annual Halloween Masquerade Ball this evening and we have a small group of students who have shyly asked for private dancing lessons, would you mind giving them? I would but I have a class in five minutes."

Maron looked at little surprised, but smiled as she said, "I'd love to help you out, Minerva."

"They are waiting in classroom adjacent to mine for you dear," McGonagall said then quickly hastened into her classroom.

Maron took a deep breath and walked into the room. As she rounded the corner into the room, she stopped at the site of nearly twenty boys crowded around in a small circle. She nervously walked up, "Do you all want to learn to dance?"

Harry and Ron, although both having had lessons before, showed up yet again after hearing McGonagall was recruiting Maron to teach the lessons.

One of the boys stepped forward nervously, "We haven't actually ever danced, at least most of us and we would like some instruction."

She was a little surprised no girls had shown up for some lessons, "I would love to help you all out, perhaps we can take turns?"

She quickly transfigured a desk into a music player and charmed it to start playing classical music, "Who would like to go first?" she asked, starting to wonder if it was such a good idea with so many young male teenagers.

Dean Thomas walked forward with his head hanging low, "I would very much like to learn."

Ron's brow furrowed, "Dean started dating Ginny this year…"

Harry looked a bit surprised, "How did you find that out?"

Ron looked away from Dean, "Its all Ginny's talked about these past few weeks."

It bothered Harry, but not for the same reasons as Ron.

Maron put Dean's hand on her waist looking at this as a teaching situation. Dean's face was bright red and he noticed how close he was to Maron's body, as a result after a few moves he stepped squarely on her foot.

The next to dance with her was Ron who was also Tomato red. He managed to get further with Maron into the song, without any mishap until he landed on his foot wrong and fell, with Maron not too far behind. After a few more students Maron was more than surprised to see Malfoy and his cronies.

Malfoy stood against the doorframe of the classroom, snickering with Crabbe and Goyle behind. Even though he knew Maron was a target of the Dark Lord he had to admit she was beautiful, "Perhaps I could have a lesson?"

Maron had been trying to avoid contact with Malfoy since her first class with him, but he seemed like he was asking sincerely, or was a really great actor. She sighed, knowing she could not turn a student down, even if she's didn't like them, "If you wish, you're more than welcome to have a lesson, " she wanted to vomit.

Crabbed and Goyle snickered as they watched Malfoy approach Maron and take her waist. The music started and Draco started leading Maron in a waltz. Everything seems to be alright and she was somewhat impressed with Draco's skill in dancing. It wasn't until his hand slipped down her waist and groped her that she pushed Malfoy away and stopped dancing.

At that moment, as if on cue, Severus was walking by the open classroom door looking at some papers that were student research papers. As he walked by he heard the music and did a double take, seeing Maron and Draco dancing and hearing Maron shriek and push him away.

"You make it too easy." Malfoy said, grinning ear to ear.

"You have some nerve. I don't tolerate this kind of behavior in people!" she pulled back her hand and smacked him across the face.

This startled, if not insulted Malfoy and his pride and he grabbed Maron's wrist and pulled her up towards him, "How dare you?!"

Severus quickly came up and pushed Malfoy away from Maron.

"Take fifty points from Slytherin for your behavior Draco, towards a teacher!" Maron yelled after him as he wiped his now bleeding nose and slumped away, followed by Crabbe and Goyle who remained quiet.

Severus turned to the remaining students, "I believe we are done for the day," he placed a hand on Maron's shoulder.

She was in shock still, about Malfoy and utterly disgusted and completely loathed him. Severus pulled her outside the classroom as disappointed students left the room, "There is something you should know Maron."

She blinked, finally realizing there were other things going on and the music had stopped, "What is it Severus?"

He sighed, unsure if it was smart to tell her, "Malfoy was the one behind poisoning you with the spider."

Her renewed hatred for Malfoy made her blood boil and she was genuinely furious, "He tried to kill me?! Why hasn't Dumbledore taken action? Why are you telling me this now?"

Severus, in an attempt to stop her shouting, covered her mouth with his hand gently, "Perhaps a more private setting is in order to discuss this."

Maron frowned, still shaking but allowing Severus to drop his hand. She led him out into the empty courtyard where she figured it was private enough for now, "Now why Severus?"

He sighed, taking a seat on a small stone wall, "Albus is unaware I know. Malfoy was working under the orders of a higher power, although you must stay away from him. I can't share more for your own safety, however this evening…will you….you…will you…accompany me…to the Masquerade Ball?" he avoided her eyes, "for your own safety of course," he added, trying to hide the fact he really wanted to go with her for other reasons.

Maron blushed, releasing the anger that had built up and she was now speechless. It took her a moment to respond, 'I would love to go with you Severus, "she had to hold in her glee.

He stood and nodded, "Alright, I will pick you up this evening from your room at seven."

She nodded in acknowledgement, "Very well, I will go and get ready."

After leaving the courtyard Maron headed back into the castle, pondering why Severus seemed so out of place when confronting her about her protection. She couldn't believe after two long months Severus had actually spoken to her and the shock was far more then the event with Malfoy, which she had brushed off for the moment to take in the moment she had with Snape.

She hurried to her room and started getting ready for the ball. The theme for this year at Hogwarts for Halloween was Cinderella, the muggle fairy tale. Maron had made a beautiful light blue dress adorned with glitter, which looked like Cinderella's dress itself. The only difference to the story was that everyone had to wear their masks until midnight.

Maron dressed herself, adding touches of glitter to her makeup and around her eyes. As an added touch, she put on a pair of translucent fairy wings and smiled in the mirror at her finished outfit.

Severus went back to his room, not able to believe he had asked Maron out and she accepted. He started getting ready glancing at the time every few minutes, catching himself looking. His room was dark and dreary, filled with shelves full of potions glimmering in the candlelight. The atmosphere was opposite of how he felt, which was unusual.

The plan for the evening was well in his mind, but not all at the front. He had gathered up a dead flower and used a charm to bring it back to life. Severus was now ready to pick up his date for the evening.

_I can't believe Maron would agree to go with me. Although it was part of the plan it was such a simple answer. She didn't even have to think about it, it seemed._

As he walked down the hall he paused every few steps wondering if he was too early or perhaps not properly dressed. He was wearing one of his nicer, black suits with dress robes and a white mask that covered his eyes. He thought the outfit was humiliating in some sense but decided not to complain now. He would talk to Dumbledore later.

When he reached Maron's door, he waited to knock, wondering how he would respond when she answered. After a few moments he lightly knocked and became stiff as a board.

Maron slowly went to the door, not wanting to seem too eager. Once she opened it to see Severus standing there, his mouth dropped open.

"Good Evening Severus," she smiled and curtsied, "Thank you for being on time."

Severus didn't really comprehend what Maron was saying. He just stood and stared at her beauty. It actually took a minute before Maron waved a hand in front of his face, "Do you want to take a picture? I hear they last longer…" she giggled.

After snapping out of his trance, Severus bowed and gently took Maron's hand, "You look purely radiant Maron."

She blushed, taking the rose he was offering her, "Thank you."

"Shall we?" he asked, motioning down the hall. He offered her his arm and escorted her to the hall.


	9. Chapter IX: The Ball

**(I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's creations. I only own my character – Maron Delacour who I created using J.K Rowling's amazing magical world. I made no profit from writing this story and only hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 9 – "The Ball"**

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully with sparkling glitter like a magical fairyland. The four long tables were gone, opening the space. The ceiling was enchanted to show a very starry sky. The Hall was full of students and teachers already.

Once both Severus and Maron entered the hall it became quiet and all eyes were on them. It was apparent that everyone in the school knew about Maron because her blonde hair gave her away but the gentleman with her was harder to recognize.

Harry and Ron were standing by the punch bowl when Maron entered with her escort. Ron's mouth opened to say something but Harry beat him to it, "Look's like Professor Delacour did have a date Ron." He snickered, watching the disappointed Ron plop into an empty seat nearby.

"Blimey Harry, that stinks. I honestly thought I would have had a chance." He said sounding quite defeated.

A slender finger tapped Ron on the shoulder, "What is it with you and Delacours' Ron?" Hermione joked.

Ron turned around to face his friend when his eyes enlarged at the site of Hermione's dress. She was wearing a pale yellow dress with frilly lace lining the sleeves. Her hair was curled back into a ponytail and she had a simple yellow mask on around her eyes.

Ron gulped, "You look unusually stunning Hermione…" He had responded without thinking first.

Hermione's face turned from a beautiful smile into an angry one, "What is that supposed to mean, Ronald?"

He realized what he had said and what it might have sounded like, looking at Harry for some support. Harry, on the other hand, pretended as though he had no idea what was going on and just shrugged. Ron faced back to Hermione, who seemed to be fuming at his silence, "I meant you are always beautiful but tonight you are just breathtakingly beautiful?" he had asked it like a question, making himself sound unsure. _Just keep digging the hole Ron…._Harry thought as his attention shifted to Cho Chang, his confusing love interest. Cho was constantly going back and forth with her feelings because of Cedric and was finding it hard to commit to a relationship with Harry in light of all that had happened. Although Cho was Harry's date this evening his attention was focused on a familiar red-headed girl entering the Great Hall with Dean Thomas.

Ginny was wearing a pink dress, similar to Hermione's in design. She was glittered like the hall itself, causing Harry to stare uncontrollably. His attention, however, snapped back to reality as Cho came up to him. She smiled softly, with not much enthusiasm. He wondered if she really had her heart in coming. Cho's dress was Asian-inspired, which looked a little out of place in the hall, but it seemed she was not in the least bit discouraged by it, "Happy Halloween." She shyly said, folding her hands together in front of her. Harry attempted to smile, "Happy Halloween."

Ron and Hermione were still arguing but Ron was basically groveling and begging for Hermione's forgiveness for his stupidity in the process.

"Perhaps I will let you be my date tonight, if you shape up and treat me like a lady." Hermione said in the matter-a-fact tone.

Harry prayed Ron wouldn't say it but unfortunately Ron did and his next words stung like a bee sting, "You're a lady, since when?"

The next thing Ron knew was he had a face full of pumpkin pie which conveniently had been placed next to the punch bowl at which they were standing. Hermione had stomped off to the other end of the hall, followed by an orange-faced Ron muttering apologies, although licking his face as he spat them out.

Parvati Patil then came up to Harry and Cho, "Who do you think is Professor Delacour's date? It's hard to tell and I don't have the nerve to walk up to them. "

Cho looked out on the floor to see Maron and the mystery man speaking with Professor Lupin and Professor Sinistra. "He looks familiar, have you cross-referenced teachers?"

Parvati thought quickly and gasped, "You don't think its Professor Snape, do you?"

Harry laughed, unable to hold it in. Cho snickered as well, but kept her composure, "What leads you to that conclusion?"

Parvati shrugged, "Well I only figured since he's the only teacher I have not identified yet."

"Don't be ridiculous Parvati…Do you really believe such a beautiful person like her would be interested in a snake like him?" Harry said, almost sounding offended.

Cho thought deeply, "I don't see why not…"

Harry looked confused, "What are you saying?"

"He has good qualities and is a real gentleman in his mannerisms. I don't see why at least someone wouldn't find that appealing. I mean I know he doesn't favor students very much but he seems alright with adults…" Cho replied.

"He's a foul, right git if you ask me…" Harry shot back, folding his arms across his chest.

Both girls shrugged and looked back out to the floor, it seemed as though the conversation was over because neither of them had a rebuttal because they also disliked Professor Snape.

"Nymphadora could not make it this evening?" Maron asked Lupin , who seemed to be stag tonight.

Lupin sighed, "Unfortunately she has Auror she's attending to right now…"

Maron looked a little startled "I forgot she was an Auror, like Moody. I hope she's alright. When are you getting married?"

Lupin now turned red, seemingly surprised, "I'm not sure how you found out but things have not been planned quite yet…"

She giggled, "Tonks told me a few weeks ago although she was very discreet about it."

"She's so excited about it that it seems she can't wait to tell everyone." Lupin replied.

"I'm the only one she's told." Maron reassured him, "It slipped out really."

Lupin laughed, "Perhaps…"

Severus stood next to Maron, allowing her to finish her conversation with Lupin. He wasn't particularly fond of Lupin which is why he remained silent and avoided eye contact but did manage to give him a mutter of 'congratulations' which he was sure Lupin had heard because their eyes met for a split second.

Professor Sinistra smiled brightly, "Perhaps the end of this year is a good time for a wedding. The moon will be waning which is a good sign for long lives together."

"Tonks and I are deciding upon a quiet wedding, perhaps with immediate family and close friends." Lupin replied.

"Right now Mars is having dust storms so it means it's dangerous times right now…" Professor Sinistra continued, ignoring Lupin's comment.

'Aurora, are you sure you're reading the planets right?" Lupin asked, doubting her observations.

She nodded, "Who is the Astronomy Professor here, you or me?"

Maron glanced at Severus who seemed to be concentrating on something, deep in thought, "Is everything alright, Severus?"

He was paying attention to the grandfather clock, watching the hands move closer and closer to midnight, "I'm sorry Maron." He has been concentrating on the Dark Lord's plan.

"Would you like to dance?" Maron asked, seeing some of the students starting to waltz to the classical music filling the hall and dance floor.

Severus was a bit taken aback and stumbled over his words, "of…of course." He took her arm and led her to the floor where he took her waist and felt as though he had forgotten how to dance.

"Do you remember how?" she asked, wondering what was taking him so long to start.

He looked into her eyes, remembering the first time they danced together back in school and a sharp pain of guilt stabbed him, "How could I forget?"

Severus moved with Maron across the floor smoothly as though they were gliding as one. He continued to look in her baby blue eyes without looking away and was still able to avoid others around them. His mind raced with concern, guilt, and memories. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her and the joy he had from that moment, the times they spent together in the library ciphering through Ancient Rune books, the times they managed to stay over the holidays, the moment she pulled away from him after a secret kiss in the potion's closet in their 4th year, their graduation and her betrayal to him in leaving without telling him, their silent parting and the anger he suppressed for so long, and finally he thought of the lump in his throat in seeing her again after so long as she entered the Great Hall this very year looking as radiant as ever. His mind became clear as he saw Dumbledore with Minerva on his arm heading to the center of the floor as they started dancing as well. As Dumbledore and Minerva glided past them Snape swore he saw a grin form on his headmaster's face.

Maron and Snape continued dancing for a while. The awkward feeling in the air between the two of them had dissipated and it was just like old times.

"You are still a great dancer Severus." She giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the floor.

Dumbledore had left with Professor McGonagall as the clock chimed midnight. Albus stood at the podium, "Welcome to the Halloween Masquerade Ball. On this joyous holiday we come together to celebrate heritage and share it with the world. Even the muggles enjoy this occasion dressing in costume and going out at night. To share in the muggle world their own heritage we decided to take their classic story of 'Cinderella' and use it as a theme this year for our Ball. Please note that it is just past midnight and we are going to take off our masks and finish this evening in Hogsmeade for a celebration." He finished by taking off his mask giving the sign for others to follow his example.

Severus slowly removed his mask and got a much better view of how Maron looked with her makeup and glitter-adorned face.

Harry and Cho, who had been reluctantly dancing together, looked over to finally see who Maron was with and the shock petrified them, "Are you serious?" Harry said finally, still in shock.

Cho, looking surprised herself, had stopped dancing, "Who would have thought?"

Ron and Hermione, who had finally made up, were sitting at a table enjoying some punch. Ron's blood boiled at the sight of Snape with Professor Delacour, for it was not what he envisioned.

A few other students gasped as they realized the identity of Professor Delacour's escort, but it went unnoticed by Maron herself.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade now?" Severus asked, extending his arm. The nervousness was welling up inside him, to the point where he almost had stuttered his words, he was about to embark on a plan that meant putting someone he cared about in harm's way.

Maron nodded, taking his arm.

As they made their way down the stone cobble path from the entrance of Hogwarts grounds, Maron noticed the starry sky above them. The air was a little chilly from the fall weather but she felt serene with the atmosphere.

"If you don't mind me asking, what besides my safety made you want to ask me to the ball this evening?" she asked, looking down at her feet as they walked.

Severus was not expecting this question and it caught him off guard, "Your safety is of the utmost importance." He was trying not to think about the real reason…The ambush that was planned by the Dark Lord.

Maron has stopped and turned to Snape, "You could have asked Lupin to accompany me, or have had Dumbledore advise me it was unwise to attend tonight's festivities." She stated as she crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

Severus gulped, unsure of what to say. He truly cared for Maron so what was he doing feeding her as bait to the Dark Lord? He now regretted his decision of involving her and pulled Maron into a hug, "Forgive me…" he said, although Maron didn't hear.

A few fireworks went off in the town and Maron pulled his arm, dragging him towards Hogsmeade, "Let's watch the fireworks and the parade."

Severus sighed, realizing Maron didn't hear him. Perhaps it was a good thing she had not heard his remark.

Once they got to town, they saw the parade had already started. Severus caught a glimpse of Lupin who was coming up behind them. He let Maron enjoy the parade as he took a few steps back, grabbing Lupin quickly.

"Normally I wouldn't ask, but I need your help." Severus whispered, looking around to insure no one was watching or listening.

"You need my help?" Lupin asked, sarcastically.

"Maron's in trouble…" Severus felt ashamed for some reason.

Lupin became very serious, "What do you mean?"

Severus sighed and took a quick look back to where Maron was to make sure she was still there.

"The Dark Lord gave me a mission to bring her here this evening and then assist in her kidnapping with some other Death Eaters." He lowered his head, shaking it, unsure about telling Lupin more, "I can't back out now or I'll be considered a traitor and would blow my cover for Dumbledore."

Lupin nodded quickly, "I'll follow you discreetly, and interfere with the plans."

After sharing a moment of agreement, Severus slid back to Maron's side, like he never left.

"Would you join me Maron?" Severus asked with sincerity dripping from his words.

"Of course." Maron followed Severus down an alleyway, away from the crowds of people, "Are you trying to get me alone?" she asked curiously.

The atmosphere was musky and there was a bit of fog accumulating at the ground by their feet. All of a sudden, a mysterious figure appeared out of the fog wearing a skull mask and said, "What a lovely evening for a stroll."

Maron's eyes widened in fear, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The figure smiled at Snape, "Shall I tell her Severus, or will you?"

Snape, trying his hardest to remain calm, avoided looking into Maron's eyes as he spoke, "You know more of the details than I. Perhaps you are better informed to explain."

Maron was confused but was getting increasingly scared, especially that Severus knew what was going on, "What is this about?"

The figure stepped towards her, "We're here to kidnap you Ms. Delacour." As he said this, other figures began to appear around them.

As the first figure grabbed at Maron, she shrieked, knocking the mask off their face revealing the face of Lucius Malfoy.

Lupin had been down the street from the alley, talking with Professor Sprout. He heard Maron's shriek and excused himself quickly, heading for the source of the sound.

Severus was getting worried that he had not seen Lupin yet.

Maron managed to break away from Lucius's grasp gasping as she realized Dumbledore had told the truth about Lucius.

She gave Snape a piercing glare implying she couldn't believe he was involved, she started running towards the end of the alleyway.

Lupin saw Maron running towards him, followed closely by Death Eaters and Lucius Malfoy. He hurried up to her and embraced her into a hug, pulling out his wand and apparating them both back to Hogwarts. She immediately cursed having left her wand tucked away in her closet for the evening.

Once they reapparated in the entryway of Hogwarts she pulled away from Lupin's grasp and looked at him stunned and slightly shaken. Before she could say or do anything Lupin spoke soothingly seeing the fear and betrayal in her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Why did he take me there?" She asked, still visibly shaking, falling to her knees.

"He was under orders from the Dark Lord Maron. He still works for Dumbledore as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, spying on our enemy. He had no choice…" Lupin replied, hoping Maron would not hold this against Snape.


	10. Chapter X: Consequences

**(I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's creations. I only own my character – Maron Delacour who I created using J.K Rowling's amazing magical world. I made no profit from writing this story and only hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 10 – "Consequences"**

Back in the alley Lucius, frustrated and cross sneered at Severus, "That poor excuse for a wizard, Lupin just happened to be nearby I see."

Severus put on his emotionless face and his defenses against his thoughts, while inside he prayed Maron was alright, "I guess so."

"Well now both of them know you are partnered with the Dark Lord. Your identity has been breached."

Severus hadn't even thought about this issue, but was quick to reply, "I'll explain I was under the Imperius Curse at the time."

Lucius scoffed, "Perhaps, are you sure you can be convincing?"

He nodded in reply to Malfoy, "They will believe anything especially Lupin because he's so easy to convince."

Lucius nodded to the Death Eaters surrounding them implying for them to leave. As they disappeared Lucius turned back to Severus, "I hope you know that this mission will be on your head for having failed."

Back on the grounds in the entryway of Hogwarts Maron was still trying to calm down, "Why do I feel tricked? Why hadn't he told me?"

She felt violated and betrayed having trusted Severus with her life.

Lupin kneeled down to match her height on the floor, "These are questions you will have to ask him, but I feel I need to take you to your quarters."

Maron nodded, looking distraught, "Thank you for saving my life Remus, but I can't possibly head to bed now."

Remus looked sadly at Maron.

Moments later, Severus also apparated back to the Hogwarts entryway fearful of how Maron would feel about him in relation to everything that had happened.

He immediately saw that she was speaking with Lupin as he looked around a corner at the two of them talking. He noticed she looked bewildered and hurt, but he rounded the corner to reveal himself mustering up all the courage he had left.

The moment Maron saw Severus she started towards him, shaking her finger at him, "Was that some kind of sick joke?"

Severus remained quiet and shook his head back and forth lightly.

Tears started flowing from her eyes as she advanced, "So this whole evening was just a scheme to get me kidnapped?"

"I had Lupin intercept the mission." Severus replied avoiding Maron's eyes but hearing her sniffles.

"You still lied to me this whole evening and kept me in the dark that my life was in danger. I mean how do I know you didn't just gain a conscience before going through with having me kidnapped and had been planning on going through with it all along?" she replied, wiping away a rogue tear on her cheek. Lupin chose this time to slip away from the scene and leave the couple to deal with this on their own. Music from the Great Hall was still playing and a few voices were heard from the halls.

"I chose not to tell you." He paused, wondering if he should bring up the next statement, "just like you chose to leave me before."

Maron felt hurt that he was comparing this ambush to her actions in the past, "The only difference is your plan could have gone wrong and I would be in You-Know-Who's custody."

"Had it gone right you would be in the Dark Lord's company." He shot back; starting to believe her deserved some gratitude for allowing her to escape.

"How can I trust you when you don't trust me enough to tell me what is going on?" she asked.

Severus scoffed, "Trust you? Why should I trust you after all you've put me through?"

Maron was now frustrated, "You set me up as bait to put it plainly!"

He cringed at the fact it was true and he had no reply, the conversation was over.

Maron, breaking down again into tears hurried out of the castle's entrance hall directly to her quarters a few flights of stairs below near the dungeons.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron then came up out of the Great Hall, seeing Snape and freezing. He angrily looked at them, "What are you three still doing up? The party is over!"

The trio looked at one another and then hastened towards the Gryffindor Common Room without a word, wondering what had their professor flustered.

"Blimey, he was angry. Surely he wasn't angry with us right?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head, "It looked like a lover's quarrel."

Harry snickered, "I'm sorry, seeing Snape in love is like seeing Ron asking Fleur Delacour out, hilarious!"

Ron glared at Harry then turned back to Hermione, "I wonder what Professor Delacour and Snape fought about…"

"I'm not sure. We don't know much about their history together." Hermione stated.

Harry pondered a thought, "Perhaps we should find out…"

"That's an invasion of privacy!" Hermione replied as they made their way close to the fireplace.

Harry shrugged, "It's just this year is a bit boring so far. It would be at least interesting is we had something or someone to investigate."

"I am against the idea Harry." Hermione chimed.

Harry and Ron both shrugged this time and headed up to their dormitories.

Severus returned to his office, slamming the door behind him, causing a few jars on shelves to fall and break on the stone floor. He wasn't sure is he was angry at Maron or angry that she was angry with him. He took a seat behind his desk, rubbed his temples and started grading papers.

Maron had returned to her room and also slammed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

For the next few days Severus and Maron avoided each other. When they would see one another they would turn the other direction.

At the Malfoy Manor, Lucius awaited for the Dark Lord to return from being abroad. His pace quickened as the time narrowed closer to his arrival and the circle on the floor from where he had been pacing became more noticeable. Narcissa came and went from the great living room where her husband was every now again to ask if he required anything, but he never did. As the clock on their mantle chimed a low rumble made the living room vibrate and the image of the Dark Lord appeared in front of their fireplace.

Immediately after the Dark Lord's arrival Lucius bowed in deep respect to his master, as his wife followed his actions obediently.

The Dark Lord nodded his approval of their respect and took a seat in a large chair adjacent to where he had arrived, "How did the mission go Lucius? Did you disappoint me or is the girl locked in your cellar awaiting me?"

Lucius felt himself tense up and he quickly waved his wife to leave the room. She headed out, back into the kitchen as Lucius got up the courage to explain, "The mission failed, my lord. Although before you become angry I must inform you that this misfortune lies on Snape's head."

The Dark Lord looked intrigued by Lucius's accusation, "Did he betray me?"

Lucius shook his head, "He was merely not careful enough. He followed through with your orders, but was unaware he was being followed by Remus Lupin…the Order member who snatched Ms. Delacour out of our reach."

The Dark Lord was good at maintaining his calm, collected appearance but on the inside he was fuming at their failure. He felt he would take it out on the cause when ready and instead he nodded, "We will try again around Christmas…this time, getting her away from Hogwarts and the castle all together."

Lucius was surprised at how his master was reacting to their failure and felt relieved as he was given yet another mission, "Yes, my lord."

One Sunday afternoon in November, when classes were out for the day, Dumbledore called Maron to his office.

Once she was in his office she took a seat in front of his desk. She was very nervous but tried her best to hide her fear.

Dumbledore smiled at her, trying to calm her nerves, "I know you're wondering why I called you here today."

She nodded once trying to smile back.

"I know what happened on Halloween." He stated, "We need to discuss those events."

Maron sighed, letting go of some of her tension, "There is nothing to discuss Headmaster."

This time Dumbledore sighed ,"There are a few things you must know…"

"I know all I need to know." She retorted.

He was starting to get agitated by Maron's behavior, "No its not!" he said firmly.

She quickly shut her mouth and listened without another word.

"Severus came to me a few moons ago and told me the Dark Lord had a plan in abducting you."

Maron went to say something but Dumbledore gestured with his wand, sealing Maron's mouth shut.

"Please refrain from speaking just yet, I'm not finished." He said curtly. Maron pouted and crossed her arms, "I told Severus the only way to understand why the Dark Lord was after you was to let you be captured in an attempt to gain more knowledge. It was a risky decision that I told him her would have to make himself. I hope you don't hold a grudge against Severus, Maron. He was only trying to complete a mission for the Order.

Maron looked down in her lap, avoiding Dumbledore's gaze. She was hurt that she was not trusted with the information by Snape or Dumbledore.

Dumbledore then released the charm on Maron's mouth and allowed her to speak, "Why wasn't I told Albus?" she asked curiously.

"I guess Severus decided not to worry you but I never told him not to tell you although it seems he did not want you to make any changes in your behavior that would have tipped our hand or perhaps he feels you didn't have a good enough grip to hide your thoughts from the Death Eaters and those good with reading people's minds."

Maron stood up and bowed to Dumbledore, "Thank you for explaining Headmaster, but I need to be alone right now."

As Maron walked down the stairs from Dumbledore's office, she noticed Lupin walking by, "Remus, do you have moment?" she called out.

He stopped and looked back at Maron, coming towards him, "What can I do for you Maron?"

She paused, "You're a member of the Order of the Phoenix, right?"

Remus looked at her curiously, but nodded, "I am, why do you ask?"

Maron ignored the question, instead asking another question, "Lily was member as well wasn't she?" He nodded in response.

She felt satisfied with the answers Lupin gave her so she excused herself from further discussion and headed towards her room.

Severus continued to ignore Maron, who was visibly upset.

During one of Severus's daily potion's classes, Severus was summoned to the Headmaster's office. He excused himself from the class, assigning a twelve page paper on sleeping draughts before making his way to Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, I know you have some idea of why I called you here." Albus said, knowing his Potion's teacher was most likely reading his mind. Severus's brow furrowed, "Sir the girl is stubborn and I will not, I do not need to defend my actions towards her."

Dumbledore shook his head as he smiled, "You two still bicker over things like school children Severus."

"We do not…" Severus folded his arms across his chest and thought about it for a moment, "Not really…"

Albus chuckled, "You need to speak to her. This tension between you both is disrupting the entire school. Students are saying you're giving even more homework than usual."

Severus scoffed, "Perhaps I just feel they need more instruction."

"Must I force you to work with her?" Albus asked, pushing his spectacles back up his nose.

Severus sighed, "No Professor, I'll speak with her." He responded. He knew that it was pointless to continue this argument with Dumbledore.

Maron was in her office, reading a book quietly. She heard a knock at her door and looked up to see Severus standing there. She looked back down to her book, ignoring the fact he was even there until he stepped in.

"Did I give you permission to come in my office, Professor Snape?" she asked, still not looking up.

Severus sighed, hearing the formality he was being given as a professor but continued to walk towards her desk, "We need to talk Maron."

She put her book down and stood up to be closer to eye level with him, "Its Professor Delacour or Ms. Delacour to you…and I know nothing to say to you." Before she could walk away Severus went around her desk and grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, "I must speak with you."

She looked up into his steely gaze, slightly frightened now.

"I never wanted to hurt you; it was never my intention to put you in harm's way. If anything were to ever happen to you I would never forgive myself. You must understand Maron that the Dark Lord gave me the mission to abduct you for his benefit. I admit I felt I could go through with it for the good of the cause, but after dancing with you and remembering our past together I couldn't go through with it."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have been surprised, but at least I would have been emotionally prepared." Maron retorted, still in Severus's grasp.

"If any of the Death Eater's had read your mind and learned that you already knew of the attack, they would have suspected my loyalty was not total." He replied, calmly but with seriousness in his voice.

Maron frowned a bit, realizing the logic in his plan, "I could have used legilimens against them which you would have taught me."

Severus shook his head, "No offense Maron but you never quite passed that lesson back in school and you wouldn't have had enough time to master the incantation."

She sighed, giving up that rebuttal, now feeling guiltier for having never thanked him for saving her life. She suddenly hugged him, catching him off guard, "Thank you for caring about my safety."

Severus hugged her back and held her for a few minutes taking in the scent of her hair which smelled like fresh strawberries.


End file.
